


The Adams Family

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: The family continues to grow, whether Mickey likes it or not.





	The Adams Family

Ian was still putting the finishing touches to the spare room when a knock at the door signalled the arrival of their latest addition to the family. Blake’s 11 year old sister Lily was coming to stay for a while and they had to put her up in a room that was smaller than a rabbit hutch. Mickey had remarked earlier in the evening when they were putting up the old fold-out bed, the one that Blake used when he first arrived, that his prison cells had more space than they were about to give Lily. 

Ian smiled at the space. The bed covers were second hand pink fabric decorated with unicorns that Fiona dropped off. They’d belonged to Franny many moons ago. The curtains were from Vee, spares from her kids’ old bedroom. The window in the room was tiny so it only needed one curtain. It wasn’t much but it would do for now. He went out into the living room and found Mickey had already led Alice in, with a nervous looking Lily following behind. Ian crouched down to greet Lily with a gentle smile. 

“Hello Lily. It’s nice to see you again. Do you remember me?”

The beautiful blonde girl nodded shyly. “You’re Mr Ian.”

Ian grinned happily. “I am. But you can just call me Ian. Would you like a drink? We’ve got some banana milk. Blake said it’s your favorite.”

Her face lit up. “Yes please! Where is Blake?”

“He’s gone to the store to pick up some things. He’ll be back very soon. I’ll go get your drink.” Ian rose to his feet and gave her ponytail an affectionate tug. 

Mickey hovered by the door with Alice. He had no fuckin clue what to do or say with the girl. It amazed and annoyed him in equal measure that Ian was so relaxed around her. 

“It’s okay to be nervous Mickey. None of us know how these things are going to work out.” Alice assured him. 

Mickey smiled tightly and went closer to Lily like she was a bomb and he had to figure out which wire to cut. 

“Hey Lily. My name’s Mickey.”

She smiled brightly back at him. “Like the mouse?”

His smile got tighter. “Sure. So you know you’re gonna be staying here with us for a little while...”

“Yes. Mommy isn’t feeling well and Daddy has gone away for a while.”

Mickey nodded. “That’s right. You okay with all that?”

Lily glanced up at Alice, who gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Yes Mr Mickey. I’m okay with that.”

“You can just call me Mickey.” He grinned. 

Ian returned with a plastic beaker of milk and placed it on the table. “There you go Lily.”

“Thank you Ian.”

Mickey smirked at his partner. “This one has manners. I like her.”

Alice coughed delicately. “I’ll leave you to settle in. I’ll be back tomorrow evening to check in.”

“Goodnight Mrs Burton.” Lily waved happily. 

Just as Mickey was showing Alice out the front door opened and Blake appeared, with Yev following very close behind. 

“Blake!” Lily gasped and ran to him. 

Blake couldn’t speak. He was battling his emotions. This bouncy, happy little girl used to grate on his last nerve with her boundless energy and the want to play games with him every bloody day. Seeing her now though, he wouldn’t change her for anything in the world. 

“I’ve missed you Lilypad.” He murmured. 

“I’m staying with you now Blake. It’s okay.” She shrugged casually like it was nothing. 

“I know. I’m so excited.” Blake pinched her cheek. “I’ve got someone for you to meet.”

Lily glanced up at Yev. “Is this your boyfriend?”

Blake was taken aback. “Yes. This is Yev. How did you know?”

“I heard Daddy talking to Mommy about how you didn’t like girls. So I figured you must like boys better. I don’t think Daddy is happy about it.”

There was a tight silence in the room until Blake broke it with a chuckle. “No. That’s why I had to live somewhere else. But I live here with Yev and Ian and Mickey.”

“And Oliver.” Lily added with a beaming grin. 

Mickey and Ian shared a confused glance. 

“You’ve got Oliver?” Blake gasped. 

“Who the fu...who’s Oliver?” Mickey asked. 

Lily pointed to the door and sure enough there was a pet carrier next to Alice’s feet. Alice was looking decidedly shifty and Mickey realized she’d been hoping she could slip away without any mention of whatever the hell was in the box. 

Blake bit his lip to hide his smirk. “Oliver is our pet cat.”

“Oh cool, a cat!” Ian blurted excitedly. 

Mickey shot him a dirty look when he went over and released the huge fluffy grey animal into the room. 

“No way! We already agreed to take Pugsley and Wednesday. Nobody said anything about Cousin Itt.” Mickey snapped. 

Alice swallowed her chuckle but Yev and Blake were completely confused. 

“Huh?”

“What?”

Ian grinned at his partner. “Think they’re too young for Addams Family references, Mick.”

“Fact is, we didn’t sign up for the giant hairball.”

Alice held up her hand. “We didn’t have anywhere to home him.”

Lily’s wide, shiny eyes gazed into Mickey’s. “Are you going to make Oliver leave?”

A very unfamiliar feeling nipped at Mickey’s gut and he didn’t like it. 

“Fine! But he stays outta my way and you guys clean up after him!” 

Lily’s crocodile tears dried up instantly and she darted away to pet Oliver. 

“Thanks Mick.” Ian stroked his bicep gently. 

“She’s been here ten minutes and she’s already manipulated me. It’s always fun to watch myself slide down the pecking order with every new person or animal that walks through that door.” Mickey ranted quietly so the kids didn’t hear. 

“Poor Mickey. I’ll make it up to you later.” Ian pecked Mickey’s forehead tenderly. 

 

Lily absolutely loved her bedroom. Somehow they’d accidentally hit on her favorite things. Pink and unicorns in particular. She bounced excitedly on the spot and gripped Ian’s forearm. 

“This is amazing Mr Ian!”

Mickey’s jaw fell open. “She seein what we’re seein?” He mumbled to Blake. 

Blake laughed softly. “You gotta remember...she’s had a sheltered life. So had I until a few years ago. She’s not like most kids her age. She still calls her parents Mommy and Daddy. It’s kinda sad but she’s the sweetest kid.”

Mickey sighed. “So I see.”

“Our house was like a different world. Ruled by the laws of the Bible. She’s gonna seem a little slow for a while until you get used to her.” Blake warned. 

“It’s okay. You ever meet my brothers and you’ll know I can deal with slow.”

They watched as Lily unpacked her little bag into the small cabinet next to her bed. 

“Can Oliver sleep in here with me?” She asked the men. 

“That’s a requirement kiddo.” Mickey said archly. “Want him far away from me as possible.”

Lily nodded and lifted the cat onto her bed. “He’s very shy. He won’t come near you.” 

Ian pushed Mickey out of the doorway before addressing Lily. 

“You wanna change into your pyjamas then come watch tv for a while?”

She looked aghast. “Oh no. It’s already past my bedtime.”

Ian raised his eyebrows. “And what time is bedtime?”

“Seven.”

Blake snickered. “Like I said...she’s gonna take some getting used to.”

Mickey cut his gaze to Blake. “Oh? You think I’m gonna have a problem with a kid who plays by the rules huh.”

“Good point.” Blake grinned. 

“Exactly. She’s already my favorite member of the Adams family.” Mickey smirked. 

“All these witty jokes are wasted on these kids Mick. They don’t have a clue what that is.” Ian laughed. 

“Fine. Next family movie night. We’re educating these heathens.”

 

The next couple of days passed in a blur for Mickey. He was constantly surprised by the little girl living in his house. She was bright and capable. She wanted to help out around the house. He was starting to worry she was a little brainwashed. His biggest problem was her stupid fuckin cat. Oliver was the most aloof animal anyone had ever encountered. Except with Mickey. For some reason the fluffball followed him everywhere. Maybe he sensed the waves of contempt coming off Mickey and wanted to wind him up. Well it was fuckin working. 

“Lily! Come get your animal outta my face!”

The youngster ran into the room and grinned when she saw the cat had backed Mickey into a corner. 

“Ollie. Come here.”

Mickey watched as the cat trotted away. “He can go out in the yard.”

Lily frowned. “He might get lost.”

“He’ll be fine. If he’s stayin he’s gonna havta get used to it.”

Lily went out into the yard with the cat and Mickey followed. 

“Come sit kiddo. We need to talk.”

Lily perched on the step beside Mickey. “Are you sending me back to the house with all the people?”

“The group home? No fuckin way!”

She flinched at Mickey’s harsh retort and he cringed. 

“That’s not it. I just wanted to say...I guess you can tell we’re a bit different here to your home...” Mickey was struggling to articulate. 

“A little.”

“We probably sound rough. Maybe scary. We swear sometimes. A lot actually.”

“Yeah.” Lily agreed nonchalantly. 

“And I guess you’re not used to seein two guys together...”

Lily broke into a smile. “Mickey, it’s okay. I’m not dumb. I know my parents think it’s wrong but what would they know about it? I think you and Ian are a lovely couple. And Blake is happy now too.”

“Alright. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable here. I’m never gonna be like your parents.”

“Thank God for that!” Lily burst out. “They can be a bit much sometimes.”

“Right. But I’ll try not to swear so much...”

“I don’t mind you swearing. It’s not angry swearing. It’s funny. Besides I hear it at school anyway.”

Mickey gazed at the youngster. With her blonde curls and her wide blue eyes she was like something out of the Brady Bunch. 

“You’re kinda cool kiddo.” 

Lily grinned up at him. “Thanks.”

 

Ian let himself into the house quietly in case Lily was sleeping. It wasn’t too late, just before ten, but the house was quiet. After a couple of weeks she had decided staying up later with Blake and Yev was okay but still usually fell asleep before nine. He heard voices from the living room and quickly recognized it as Mickey. 

“ _Aww come on man. No. Really? No. Stop it._ ”

Ian’s interest was piqued and he edged to the door. He had to quickly bite his fist to stop the laughter that was bubbling up. Mickey was sprawled on the sofa with Oliver perched on his chest, nuzzling at Mickey’s hand in a request for attention. Mickey rolled his eyes but gently ran his hand down Oliver’s neck. Ian could hear the cat’s purr from his position outside of the room. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this. I’m not supposed to like you.” Mickey warned the unconcerned moggy. 

Ian stepped into the room with a wide grin on his face. “Well that statement takes me back twenty years.”

Mickey jolted in surprise but Oliver’s weight on his chest kept him in place. 

“Very funny Gallagher. I fell asleep and woke up being choked on his dumb fur. What’s he need so much for anyway?”

“I think it’s cute. He likes you.” Ian smirked. 

Mickey just huffed and carried on stroking Oliver. 

“Lily asleep?” Ian asked, unbuttoning his work shirt until he was just wearing his white vest. Mickey’s eyes followed the movement carefully. 

“Yeah. She fell asleep watchin tv so I carried her to bed.”

“Sweet.”

“She walked in on Yev and Blake making out in the kitchen earlier...”

Ian’s stomach lurched. “Oh fuck.”

“S’okay. She just fake-gagged and told them to get a room. She’s not as sheltered as she has us believin.” Mickey grinned. 

Ian laughed and sat down next to Mickey, lifting his legs up to rest over his own. 

“We’re doin okay aren’t we?”

Mickey smiled at his partner. “Yeah. Somehow we always manage.”

 

Blake and Lily were alone in the house. It was almost a month since Lily came to stay and there was no sign of their mother being able or willing to take her back. Mary Adams had suffered from low self-esteem, anxiety and depression since her teen years. John always called her his delicate flower and Blake knew exactly how controlling the man of the house could be with his wife. 

“How was school today?”

Lily looked up from her homework. “Fine. Sarah kept trying to copy my work again though. She’s so annoying.”

Blake frowned. “Did you tell the teacher?”

“Nope. I just made a few mistakes that she copied and then changed my answers to the right ones.” Lily told him with a sweet smile. 

Blake tipped his head back and laughed. “Genius.”

Lily continued with her work for a while before she put down her pen and looked at Blake earnestly. 

“Are we ever going home Blake?”

He sighed softly. “I won’t ever be going home. I’m not sure what’s going to happen with you.”

“Daddy has done something bad hasn’t he?”

Blake nodded. “Yes. He didn’t ever hurt you right?”

Lily shook her head, curls bouncing wildly. “No. Never.”

“Good.”

“But he did hurt other people?”

“Maybe. We don’t really know. But it’s going to take a while to sort out.”

“And Mommy can’t look after me.”

“Not just now.”

“Will Mickey and Ian let me stay?”

“Of course. Are you happy here?”

Lily’s smile lit up the room. “I love it here. And so does Oliver.”

Blake nodded. “Yeah. I love it here too.”

 

Svetlana asked one too many questions about Lily’s situation. That’s what alerted Yev to the possibility that his mother, his crazy and terrifying mother, had something to do with the fate of John Adams. 

“Mom. What did you do?” He demanded. 

Svetlana gazed at her son coolly. “I do not know what you mean.”

“You did something! To Blake’s dad! Please don’t tell me you planted that stuff on his computer!” Yev gasped. 

Svetlana went rigid. “How dare you! That is not a serious question Yevgeny. I remove balls from any man I find with that material. Then I post them back to their mother.”

Yev exhaled harshly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to suggest you were involved.”

Svetlana went slightly pink. “I said I did not plant the material...”

“Jesus Christ Mom. What the fuck did you do?” Yev groaned. 

His mother gave him a saccharine smile. “I asked some people about the man. People who know things. They tell me he drives very nice car and lives in very nice house for man with his job. They tell me man is up to no good. So I tell old friend from police that maybe he should explain his finances...”

Yev’s eyes widened in shock. “Holy fuck.”

“Holy fuck indeed. How was I to know what they would find when they look? But if it means disgusting man is off streets, I am happy.” Svetlana explained. 

Yev hugged her tightly. “Thank you. But please be careful. If they find out you were involved they might take Blake away from me. And Lily.”

“It is for me and you only to know.”

“You’re batshit crazy, you know that right?”

“I may have been told. Once or twice.” Svetlana smirked icily. “Nobody hurts my boys. Nobody.”

Yev hugged her again. “I’m glad you like Blake.”

“I like him until he fucks up. Then we will talk again. But for now he is good for you.”

Yev just smiled and curled up in Svetlana’s arms. Sometimes you just need a hug from your mom. 

 

Ian woke up in pitch blackness. Someone was tapping his arm. His eyes strained to see but it was so dark in the room. 

“Ian...wake up...”

The whispering voice was standing beside the bed. Ian sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Lils? What’s goin on?”

A sniffle escaped from the child. “Oliver is gone.”

“Gone? Gone where?”

Another loud, wet sniffle. “He normally sleeps in my room but he’s _gone_.” 

“He can’t be far.” Ian yawned and leaned over to nudge Mickey awake. 

“Mick. Wake up. Lils can’t find Ollie.”

The older man stirred and groaned. “The fuck? What time is it?”

“Language. And it’s just after 3.”

Lily took a shuddering breath. “Please help me find him.”

“Uh...I know where he is...”

Ian heard the sheepish tone to Mickey’s voice. 

“Where?” Lily gasped. 

Mickey lifted the covers to reveal the huge fluffy cat curled up in the curve of his legs. 

“Been there all night.” Mickey admitted quietly. “You wanna take him?”

Lily giggled happily. “No. He’s comfortable. I’ll go back to bed. He can stay there.”

Lily threw her arms around Ian in relief. He kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight Lils.”

“Goodnight!”

When the door was closed and Lily back in bed Ian began to laugh uncontrollably. 

“The fucks so funny?”

“You!”

“ _Me_?” Mickey huffed. 

“Yeah. Only took thirty odd years but we’ve finally found a pussy you like sleepin with.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey grumbled and punched Ian in the stomach. 

It still didn’t stop his laughter. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
